


Price

by coffeeberry



Series: Strangers (in Love) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Angst, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Public Sex, unrevealed identity, where is thryce when you need it?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Strangers in the pub. If there are bad decisions to be made, Arihnda Pryce is the one to make them. Thrawn is about to learn something about humans.





	Price

Zamówiła jadowicie zielonego drinka i po raz kolejny spojrzała na chronometr. Mówiono jej, że cierpliwość jest cnotą, ale Arihnda Pryce nie uważała się wcale za osobę cnotliwą. Nie lubiła niepotrzebnie tracić czasu. Większość mężczyzn, z którymi dotychczas się spotykała, wcześniej lub później okazała się rozczarowaniem. Większość jednak miała w sobie na tyle odwagi, by pojawić się w umówionym miejscu.

Może to miejsce stanowiło problem? Arihnda starannie wybierała lokale, w których przewijało się mnóstwo osób: spragnieni niewyszukanej rozrywki średniozamożni mieszkańcy Coruscant i przybysze z rozmaitych pomniejszych planet poszukujący nowych doznań; wystarczająco wiele twarzy, by z łatwością zniknąć w tym egzotycznym tłumie. Tu nikt jej nie znał i nikt jej nie oceniał – mogła wymyślić, kim będzie w dany wieczór i zwyczajnie zabawić się, nie ponosząc konsekwencji, które miałyby zaszkodzić jej przyszłej politycznej karierze. Co więcej, mogła udawać, że przynależy do tego beztroskiego Coruscant i razem z innymi tworzyć pozór, że jej życie jest o niebo lepsze niż było w istocie.

Była asystentką senatora z Lothalu – a właściwie jedną z wielu pracownic senatorskiego biura reprezentującego prowincjonalną planetę – i choć starała się zaznaczyć jakoś swoją obecność na Coruscant, zdążyła już poznać prawdę: na tym etapie swojego życia była nikim. Zamierzała zatem wykorzystać to, że jej nie doceniano, ba, wręcz nie zauważano. Za dnia grała przykładną pomocnicę senatora i czarowała miłym uśmiechem, a wieczorami zjawiała się w barze i ujawniała swoją drugą naturę: drapieżną, przekorną, apodyktyczną. Była wtedy _femme fatale_ – to ona wybierała, decydowała, przyciągała ku sobie i porzucała. „Staraj się”, mówiła jej drwiąca mina, „a być może otrzymasz nagrodę”.

Podobało jej się, gdy mężczyźni próbowali jej zaimponować, a równocześnie nie miała oporów, by ich wyśmiać, kiedy ich przechwałki okazywały się puste. Jej zainteresowanie kosztowało. W wolnych chwilach nie planowała być dla nikogo _miła_ , wystarczająco wiele zawodowej uprzejmości przejawiała wobec kontrahentów i petentów. Dlatego po pracy szukała ustronnych miejsc, w których nikt nie dostrzeże w niej _sekretarki_ oraz towarzystwa osób, które nie będą w stanie jej później rozpoznać, a następnie szantażować wyjawieniem jej głęboko skrywanych tajemnic.

Zresztą, zawsze wykazywała nadzwyczajną ostrożność: pilnowała się, by nigdy nie powiedzieć za dużo o sobie; by nikt nie dosypał jej niczego do drinka; by seks – jeśli już do niego doszło – był bezpieczny i, co najważniejsze, jednorazowy. Sprawdzała dokładnie swoich potencjalnych partnerów, a gdy była już zdecydowana, siadała im na kolanach i czule obejmowała, by upewnić się, czy nie mają założonego podsłuchu. Obiecywała im jedną noc – i nic ponadto. Nie potrzebowała stalkerów, toksycznych relacji, zobowiązań, ograniczeń. To ona decydowała, wyłącznie ona. Wszystko musiało odbyć się na jej warunkach. Patrzyła krytycznie na siedzących przed nią mężczyzn i nie planowała w nich inwestować. Żaden z nich jak dotąd nie był tego wart.

Obracała w dłoni kieliszek z drinkiem, smakowała napój bez pośpiechu, z gracją, jak sądziła, prawdziwej arystokratki. Dawała swojemu wybrakowi na ten wieczór jeszcze kilka dodatkowych minut na stawienie się. Alkohol rozgrzewał jej ciało w równej mierze, co gniew. W połowie kieliszka zyskała już pewność.

Nie po raz pierwszy ktoś ją wystawił. Z takiej sytuacji należało umieć wyjść z twarzą. Rozejrzała się po sali z doskonale odegranym znudzeniem, z ostentacyjnym wręcz zblazowaniem. Na jej obliczu igrał cyniczny uśmieszek, gdy natrafiła wzrokiem na jedną czy drugą obściskującą się parę. To ona była tu królową, która zaszczyciła to miejsce swoją obecnością. Chciała poczuć na sobie spojrzenia samotnych mężczyzn. Zamierzała rzucić któremuś z nich wyzwanie. Nikt jednak z własnej woli do niej nie podszedł.

Po części tego żałowała – miała ochotę odegrać się i spławić takiego śmiałka, albo lepiej – wpierw go upokorzyć. To ona decydowała, to ona odrzucała niechciane awanse. I ona też, w ostateczności, mogła zdobyć się na to, by jako pierwsza zainicjować rozmowę, jeśli żaden nie ważył się do niej zbliżyć. Nie wątpiła w to, że jest w stanie sprawić, by dowolnie wybrany przez nią mężczyzna zaczął jej pragnąć. Wyczuła, że kilka osób spojrzało na nią z zainteresowaniem, gdy obróciła się na barowym krześle, a następnie szybko uciekło wzrokiem, kiedy uśmiechnęła się z nieskrywaną satysfakcją.

Jednak jeden z samotnie siedzących mężczyzn, Pantoranin, wciąż ją obserwował. Arihnda zastanawiała się, co kryło się w jego oczach, przysłoniętych szmaragdowymi szkłami okularów. Patrzył ewidentnie w jej stronę i, jak podejrzewała, robił to od dłuższego czasu.

Nie zareagował w żaden sposób na jej zachęcający uśmiech. Zmarszczyła lekko brwi. Czyżby miał problemy ze wzrokiem? Nie zamierzała tracić czasu na uśmiechanie się do ślepca. Jeśli teraz do niego podejdzie, jego zachowanie zdradzi jej, co o niej myślał – czy rzeczywiście o niej myślał i czy faktycznie wpadła mu w oko. Chciała dać mu do zrozumienia, że podziwianie jej, nawet z dystansu, ma swoją cenę.

Usiadła przy jego stoliku, nie pytając go o zgodę. Przekrzywił głowę i obrócił się całym ciałem w jej kierunku. Jego ruchy nie sygnalizowały zaskoczenia, a z daleka najpewniej wyglądało to tak, jakby czekał na nią i być może odrobinę się gniewał, że spóźniła się na umówione spotkanie. Arihnda wywnioskowała z tego, że jego także ktoś wystawił, tylko zamiast pałać żądzą zemsty, chęcią czynu jak ona, zamiast planować kolejne podboje, prezentował swoją postawą chłodną wyniosłość.

A może był dilerem? Jeśli tak, mogła go podpuścić, powiedzieć, że na niego doniesie, albo faktycznie wskazać go imperialnym służbom. Zastanawiała się, co w tej sytuacji bardziej jej się opłacało.

\- Nie przyszła? – zaryzykowała.

Może teraz mężczyzna zażartuje, że owszem, przyszła… kolejna dostawa przyprawy. Arihnda nie szukała dilera, ale uznała, że taka znajomość może jej się kiedyś przydać. Jeśli tylko mężczyzna okaże się w miarę rozgarnięty…

\- Sądzisz, że czekałem tu na kogoś, ponieważ ty zjawiłaś się w tym miejscu w tym właśnie celu? – odezwał się miękkim głosem.

To nie do końca było pytanie, raczej przedstawienie wniosków wyciągniętych z obserwacji. Od razu zwróciła uwagę na jego nietypową wymowę. Widać od niedawna bawił na Coruscant. Zaskoczyło ją to, że nie brzmiał wcale jak Pantoranin. Wprawdzie mógł wychowywać się gdzie indziej, a potem mieszkać na dowolnej podległej Imperium planecie, ale… Arihnda nie potrafiła rozpoznać jego akcentu, choć miała pod tym względem niezwykle wyczulone ucho. Zaintrygowało ją to.

\- Obserwowałeś mnie – odpowiedziała w podobnym tonie.

Pozornie suche stwierdzenie faktu stanowiło w istocie otwarcie szerokiego pola manewru. Zaproszenie.

\- Tak – potwierdził nieznajomy. – I wiele innych osób. Ale tylko ty zwróciłaś na to uwagę.

Czy to był komplement? A może wręcz przeciwnie?

\- Takie wpatrywanie się w kogoś może być uznane za obraźliwe – poinformowała go.

\- Obraziłem cię? – jego zdziwienie zabrzmiało niemal jak powątpiewanie.

Arihnda dostrzegła wówczas swoją szansę. „Odsłonił się”, ucieszyła się i zaatakowała ponownie.

\- To zależy. Dlaczego _mnie_ obserwowałeś?

Ją i innych, ale w tej chwili nie było to istotne. Nie poprawił jej.

\- Uczę się panujących tu zwyczajów – rzekł wprost.

Rozbawił ją tym.

\- Chcesz prywatną lekcję? – uśmiechnęła się.

Miała go na widelcu.

\- Kup mi drinka – zażądała. – Tylko coś lepszego niż to – wskazała błyszczącym paznokciem jego kufel z wypitym do połowy ale. – Coś wartego mojego czasu.

Kąciki jego warg uniosły się lekko.

\- Wybierz sama – zachęcił ją.

Korciło ją, tak bardzo, żeby kazać mu zapłacić za najdroższy trunek. Czy było go na to stać? Przyjrzała się uważnie jego ubraniu. Odpuściła. Zdecydowała się na średnią półkę.

\- Jesteś pewna? – zapytał ją.

Chciał wydać na nią więcej kredytów? Uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

\- Zawsze jestem.

Czuła na sobie jego intensywne spojrzenie. Starał się ją zrozumieć. Może z czasem mu się to uda, pomyślała.

\- Powiedz mi, czego dotąd nauczyłeś się, siedząc w tym barze? – zagaiła.

\- O ludziach, Rodianach, Twi’lekach? – upił łyk swojego ale. – Czy o kimś konkretnym? Na przykład o tobie?

\- Proszę, rozśmiesz mnie – rzuciła zadziornie.

Jego wargi drgnęły nieznacznie.

\- Jesteś tu po raz pierwszy – rzekł.

\- Och. A ty możesz to stwierdzić, bo jesteś stałym bywalcem?

Pokręcił głową.

\- Często chodzisz do podobnych miejsc, ale tutaj jeszcze nie byłaś. Nie znasz układu sali. Nie chciałaś jednak tego okazać, dlatego nie zastanawiałaś się nad wyborem stolika, lecz skierowałaś się od razu do baru, usiadłaś przy nim, w centralnym punkcie, by widzieć wchodzących i by nie dało się ciebie w żaden sposób przeoczyć.

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- I co z tego?

\- Lubisz kontrolować sytuację. Ponadto, jesteś niecierpliwa. Trzy razy spojrzałaś ukradkiem na chronometr, zamówiłaś jednego z tańszych drinków i piłaś go przez piętnaście minut. Sprawdzałaś w międzyczasie kilkukrotnie godzinę, więc możesz mnie poprawić, jeśli moje szacunki są nieprecyzyjne.

\- Piętnaście minut i dwadzieścia sekund – odparła.

Odruchowo wyciągnęła rękę i złapała go za nadgarstek. Podwinęła jego lewy rękaw, a następnie – prawy.

\- Gdzie go masz?

Uśmiechnął się tylko.

\- Przez piętnaście minut piłam drinka – mruknęła rozeźlona. – I co z tego?

\- Patrzyłaś na wchodzących mężczyzn – zaczął ostrożnie, jakby obawiał się, że jego następne słowa mogą ją urazić. – Przedstawicieli twojego gatunku. Z początku tylko identyfikowałaś ich twarze, ponieważ czekałaś na konkretną osobę. Z czasem zaczęłaś z zainteresowaniem przyglądać się tym, którzy, podobnie jak ty, siedzieli sami.

\- Ty siedziałeś sam przez cały czas – skontrowała.

\- Czy takie zachowanie jest niewłaściwe? – zapytał ją. – Czy istnieją reguły określające to, kto może samodzielnie przebywać w podobnym miejscu, a kto potrzebuje obecności towarzysza bądź towarzyszy?

Zamrugała szybko, a następnie potrząsnęła głową.

\- Osoby nieatrakcyjne siedzą same – powiedziała ponuro.

\- To było powodem twojego zmartwienia? – jego zdumienie wydało jej się szczere. – Według ludzkich kanonów piękna jesteś atrakcyjna.

Poczuła, jak na jej policzki wstępują rumieńce.

\- Według ludzkich kanonów?

\- Każdy gatunek w swoisty sposób pojmuje estetykę. Kanony piękna znajdują swoje odzwierciedlenie w sztuce.

\- Uważasz, że jestem atrakcyjna?

Przekrzywił lekko głowę.

\- Nie mogę cię oceniać według nieadekwatnych dla twojego gatunku parametrów – tłumaczył jej. – Jak na człowieka jesteś atrakcyjna.

Arihnda uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Chwilę później kelner postawił przed nią kieliszek wypełniony niebieskim płynem. Tym razem była pewna, że udało jej się zaskoczyć siedzącego naprzeciwko niej mężczyznę – zauważyła jego uniesione ciemnogranatowe brwi ponad oprawkami jego zielonych okularów.

\- Pytałeś, czy jestem pewna swoich wyborów – rzuciła kokieteryjnie.

\- Nie wiesz, czy będzie ci smakować – odrzekł.

Upiła łyk. Powoli oblizała wargi. Pozwoliła mu na to patrzeć.

\- Dobry? – zapytał ją wtedy.

\- Sam spróbuj.

Wyciągnął rękę po jej kieliszek. Przytrzymała dłoń na szklanym naczyniu.

\- Nie. Nie w ten sposób.

Uśmiechnęła się do niego prowokacyjnie. Następnie pociągnęła kolejny łyk swojego drinka.

Okazało się, że nieznajomy lubił wyzwania. Pochylił się ponad blatem stolika, przysunął się do niej bliżej i po chwili jego wargi dotknęły jej ust. Rozchyliła je i pozwoliła mu wsunąć język do środka, zakosztować trunku, a także jej samej.

\- Rzeczywiście dobry – stwierdził, gdy przestali się całować.

\- Chcesz więcej?

Nie odmówił kolejnej porcji. I kolejnej.

\- Skończyło się – poskarżyła się.

\- Mogę kupić ci następnego drinka – zaproponował.

\- Potrzebuję czegoś mocniejszego – oświadczyła.

Po raz kolejny zobaczyła jego uniesione brwi. Zrozumiał sugestię.

\- Nie tutaj – syknął.

Podniosła się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Chodź.

Ruszyła w kierunku toalet, zataczając się lekko. Po chwili wyczuła jego obecność za swoimi plecami. Objął ją ramieniem i asekurował, najwyraźniej przekonany, że była zbyt pijana, by samodzielnie dotrzeć do celu. Wykorzystała to, by wciągnąć go do oddzielnego pomieszczenia sanitarnego i zamknąć za nimi drzwi. Przytrzymała się go, położyła dłoń na jego karku i nakłoniła go, by pozwolił jej się pocałować.

\- Jesteś bardzo dobry – wymruczała pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami.

Przywarli do ściany. Pod wpływem impulsu ściągnęła mu okulary – stanowiły niepotrzebną barierę między ich twarzami.

Patrzyły na nią czerwone, połyskliwe oczy. Powinno ją to zdziwić, ale w tamtym momencie liczyło się dla niej tylko to, że widziała w jego płomiennym spojrzeniu pożądanie. Przejechała palcem wzdłuż jego policzka.

\- Nadal będziesz tak dobry?

Powtórzył po niej ten gest, delikatnie obrysowując opuszkiem palca kontur jej twarzy, a następnie popchnął lekko jej podbródek, zmuszając ją, by uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Zmrużyła powieki, by wytrzymać jego palące spojrzenie.

\- Mogę ci powiedzieć, co byłbym w stanie zrobić…

\- Nie mów – przerwała mu. – Zrób.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

\- Niecierpliwa – mruknął.

Musnął wargami kącik jej ust.

\- Nie marnuj mojego czasu – pogroziła mu.

\- Wątpię, byś była odpowiednio przygotowana.

Dość gwałtownym ruchem sięgnęła do kieszeni płaszcza. Wręczyła mu plastikowe opakowanie z prezerwatywą.

\- Zawsze jestem – uniosła brew. – Biorę hormony.

\- Rozumiem.

Pierwszy raz widziała mężczyznę, który z takim zainteresowaniem czytał instrukcję obsługi.

\- Pomóc ci? – zapytała uszczypliwie.

\- Tak, proszę.

Rozpięła mu spodnie i ściągnęła bieliznę. Ucieszyła się, że wyglądał tak… ludzko. Pomijając kolor. Oblizała usta.

Patrzył na nią z oczekiwaniem. Zaczęła masować dłonią jego członka. Westchnął. Spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- W ten sposób – odsunął jej dłoń i zademonstrował, jak powinna to robić.

Poczuła przypływ irytacji.

\- Zrób to sam, jeśli wiesz wszystko lepiej – burknęła. – I pospiesz się.

\- Patrz – polecił jej.

Przyglądała mu się, gdy się masturbował. Dla niej. Gdy uświadomiła sobie to, przeszył ją przyjemny dreszcz. Sam widok jego rosnącej erekcji sprawił, że zrobiła się wilgotna.

\- Teraz poproszę o twoje wsparcie – powiedział. – Osłona.

Rozbawiona pomogła mu poprawnie założyć prezerwatywę. Był duży. Poczuła w środku ucisk – nagłą potrzebę, by znalazł się w niej.

On tymczasem oglądał uważnie jej kostium. Rozsunął jeden zamek, następnie drugi… Zniecierpliwiona machnęła ręką, by przestał. Wystarczyło, by zdjęła jedynie dolną część swojego stroju.

Oparła się o ścianę i spojrzała na niego wyzywająco.

\- Zaczynaj.

Stanął przed nią. Objęła go.

Pierwsze co poczuła to obecność czegoś długiego i wąskiego dotykającego jej wewnętrznych ścianek. Zmarszczyła brwi. To musiał być jego palec. Wykonywał półkoliste ruchy, jakby badał jej rozpiętość, rozciągliwość jej pochwy.

\- Żartujesz sobie? – prychnęła.

Próbowała zacisnąć się wokół jego palca, ale był zbyt wąski. Ona zaś była tak wilgotna, że prawie go nie czuła.

\- Pieprz mnie albo pieprz się – warknęła, zadowolona wyłącznie z tego, że udało jej się znaleźć odpowiednie słowa na wyrażenie swojej frustracji.

Jego palec ją opuścił, by po chwili, wraz z dwoma innymi, rozewrzeć jej narządy. Otwarła się przed nim. Poczuła, jak wsuwał się w nią, centymetr po centymetrze. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze. Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na jej pośladkach.

\- Obejmij mnie – nakazał jej. – Nie martw się, utrzymam cię.

Zahaczyła nogi o jego talię. Grawitacja była po jego stronie, wbijał się w nią głębiej i głębiej. Jęknęła. Podparła się na jego ramionach, podciągnęła się do góry i pozwoliła sobie opaść wprost na niego. Powtórzyła ten zabieg kilkukrotnie. Kiedy się zmęczyła, wtuliła się w niego i delektowała się kolejnymi pchnięciami.

\- Postaw jedną nogę na ziemi – zakomenderował.

Zrobiła, o co prosił. Poczuła, jak jej noga drży i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie byłaby w stanie ustać, gdyby jej nie trzymał. Odwdzięczył jej się za to żywiołowymi pchnięciami. Kąt penetracji się zmienił. Jej partner pochylał się teraz nad nią, koncentrując się na ruchach swych bioder i na tym, by trafić we właściwy punkt. Ciepło, cieplej, gorąco. Zaczęła się trząść, zaskoczona własnym orgazmem.

\- Już. Wystarczy – wysapała.

Gdy z niej wyszedł, niepewnie stanęła na ziemi o własnych siłach. Przypatrywała się teraz bez emocji, może jedynie ze zwykłą ludzką ciekawością, jak zdejmował prezerwatywę wypełnioną płynną białą substancją.

\- Ile to trwało? – zapytała bezrefleksyjnie.

\- Trzy i pół minuty – odparł.

Może nawet miał rację. Arihnda nie była w stanie tego zweryfikować.

Powinien jej podziękować, pomyślała. Dostał to, czego chciał.

Czuła zmęczenie. Suchość. Tępy ból, spowodowany jego uderzeniami. „Czy było warto?”, zastanawiała się. Pomyślała o całej tej maskaradzie, o długim oczekiwaniu, by wreszcie doświadczyć błogich trzech minut.

Patrzył na nią, jakby zastanawiał się, co jej powiedzieć. Prawie usłyszała jego niewypowiedziane pytanie: „co ludzie robią w takiej sytuacji?”.

Kusiło ją, żeby podejść do niego i pocałować go po raz ostatni. Zapewnić go, że był dobry, tak, bardzo dobry. Rozśmieszyło ją to.

\- Teraz naprawdę muszę iść do toalety – oznajmiła mu.

I dodała głosem starannie oczyszczonym z emocji:

\- Nie czekaj na mnie.


End file.
